Le Chocolate Bar of DOOM!
by deadtodd
Summary: Don't mess with Dick's chocolate. He'll smack the taste out yo' mouf'


**Grimmy:**_ I probably would have had this out earlier but I was just so fucking... I don't even, off the moon or some shit. Anyways, not only is this for Marshy's(ChuChuMarshmallow's) challenge: Before the Word "Friends" but it is also one of livlife's ideas. Psh, hop you don't mind me swapping things up and altering stuffs Livie dear~ Not really slash but if you guys wanna see it that way... Well who am I to stop you, 8D, lololol. _

* * *

Wally groaned dramatically as he flopped down onto the sofa, adjusting himself to lay awkwardly as soon as he made contact. He scooted around before finally sliding up the couch to rest his head in Dick's lap, much to the smaller boy's dismay. He was trying to do something 'important' on his laptop that he apparently didn't want anyone else to see. He growled but Wally quickly buried his face against Dick's stomach to keep from seeing anything.

That was becoming a habit but he couldn't help himself. He'd been lying if he said the Boy Wonder didn't smell good, like soap with a hint of baby powder and something else he hadn't just discovered the name of. He'd even gone so far as to try and duplicate the smell but soon gave up when he found a particularly nice smelling peach scented body wash. It wasn't quite like the scent that he picked up whenever he nuzzled the boy but it was nice. He wondered if Dick noticed.

Dick shifted so that one of his arms was resting on Wally's shoulder. It was the only way they would both be comfortable while he did whatever it was he was doing on his laptop. Wally sighed softly in content, moaning obnoxiously loud every now and then when he felt like he needed more attention, something Dick tried his hardest to ignore, but was otherwise quiet. Something very much unlike him and Dick had noticed.

A few more long moments passed and Dick finally hissed, a very loud "Yes!" before cracking his fingers and putting his laptop aside. He pulled a Hershey's bar out of his pocket. Only, when he went to bite into it happily he found that it was missing. And Wally was on the other side of the sofa, green eyes twinkling in delight. With his chocolate... Dick frowned.

"Wally... What the hell are you doing?" He glared at the redhead and attempted to snatch his prized confectionery back, but to no avail. Wally was just too fast, which was really no surprise. He wasn't Kid Flash for nothing.

Wally bit down into the bar, moaning when the sweet candy rubbed against his taste buds as he chewed it down into a thick liquid. He tilted his head back and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He was certain that Dick wanted to punch the offensively protruding skin. He grinned at Dick, showing a majority of his teeth as he did so. "Just eatin' chocolate."

Dick lunged at him again, grunting when his face smacked against the sofa again. If he wasn't careful his nose was going to bruise. "My friggen' chocolate! I swear Wally if you don't give it back, I'll..." He leaped again as soon as Wally reappeared, only to soar through the air and land on his elbows.

"You'll what?" Wally asked, a surprisingly innocent expression gracing his features. Ooh, he had obviously been putting a lot of effort into practicing that. Dick almost believed that he wasn't standing there with bits of his chocolate on his lips and the rest of the bar in his hands. Wally grinned and sped out of the way again. He zipped behind the dark haired boy and tickled his ribcage before disappearing in a blur again.

Dick's wispy laugh was a lot more amusing than Wally thought it would have been. It made him start to snicker and his hiding place behind a larger sofa was given away. He leaped onto the sofa and grinned triumphantly. "Dude! Not cool, I've been saving that forever!" Dick flung a pillow at Wally, only to have the boy lean to the side. It hit his laptop...

"Oops..." Wally rushed over and lifted it up, glancing at the screen. And just like that he started to giggle. Until Dick flew through the air, one hand extended, and smacked the taste out of his mouth while he tried to salvage the little bit of dignity he had left. It was like everything was going in slow motion and Wally's eyes widened as he let the laptop drop.

Good thing Dick was there to make a stellar catch.

"You... You play," Wally paused to snicker, "Dating sims?" The redhead let out a loud snort as he tried, and failed obviously, to contain his giggles. He yelped when Dick punched him hard in the thigh. There would probably be a bruise there later.

"Shut up and just give me back my chocolate!" Dick reached for it but Wally moved his hand out of the way only to take another huge bite out of it. He was really taunting his wrath today. Ooh, Dick would definitely get him back for this when he least expected it.

"Then comesh and getsh it," Wally said, his mouth filled with chocolate. He opened his mouth wide and the now gooey substance was smeared all around in his mouth, dripping from his teeth, all over his tongue, dangling from the roof of his mouth, and there was even a bit dribbling over his bottom lip and rolling down his chin.

Dick glared at him defiantly as he stood up and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out as far as he could while he leaned in close to Wally, hoping to bluff his way into intimidation. Wally's green eyes widened as he watched Dick get close. He was painfully slow too.

"Y-you'h realleh gonneh do-sh eht?" the redhead asked. He hadn't actually planned on Dick following through but he didn't close his mouth either.

Dick shushed him and closed his mouth, staring at the boy with a slight blush on his face. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before just going for it. It didn't feel quite as bad as he'd expected. Sure, there was saliva and the constant rubbing of tongues, and okay, the lips to lips contact was a little unsettling, but it tasted nice...

Sweet of course and something that could only be described as Wally.

Dick pushed him back onto the sofa and straddled his hips. He pressed his body up against the other boy's, arching his back so that their pelvises weren't quite touching and slid his hand between them. Wally tensed up in response and groaned against the smaller boy's mouth-

Dick punched him awkwardly in the groin. "DI- WHAT THE F-" He jumped back and punched him again before swiping his half eaten chocolate out of Wally's hand. Wally let out a frustrated scream as he cupped his hands and slid them between his hands to protect his injured manly bits. "Motherfu-! Dick I, AUGH, swear when I-" He groaned and finally curled up into a ball, cursing at the Boy Wonder. Why did he have to hit so hard!

"I'll teach you not to take my chocolate," Dick said with a glare. He shoved the rest of the bar in his mouth. After taunting the redhead for a few short moments, Dick finally swallowed his chocolate and went to steal Wally's socks just because he could. At least, that's what he thought. Wally's foot quickly connected with the reproductive organ between Dick's legs, hard.

Later that day when the rest of the team found them they were having an all out war to see who could 'nut check' who first. Unfortunately for Conner, he'd been hit in the crossfire. The two boys ran off, suddenly recovered. No one wanted to play that game with him.

**Grimmy:**_ Poor Conner, no one wants to play nut check with him! Anyways, it's obvious this got difficult and stiff towards the end, or rather that kiss scene in particular. Ionno, just wasn't in the mood to go into detail. Any criticism is welcome and pleeeease check out the YJ challenge forums, lol. We'd love for more people to come join us. Now! I'm off to eat a whole medium pizza by myself. I'm that fucking hungry._

_Side note, anyone know where I can find some good Roy-centric fics?_


End file.
